How Anya Avoided Christmas
by TTY7
Summary: Christmas eve is here and everyone is excited, well everyone except Anya Alstreim. What happens when she tries to get away from the madness of the CG cast and a certain knight of the round. The only way to find out is to read this little one-shot.


A/N: I know it's not Christmas yet, but I had this idea and I had to write it down and share it with the world. Here it is.

Disclaimer: Code Geass isn't mine. Also, this one-shot has nothing to do with my other Code Geass fanfic since it's a crossover with Sailor Moon. Just thought I'd clear that up. Enjoy the story.

How Anya Avoided Christmas

It had been exactly one year since the death of the demon emperor Lelouch Vi Britannia. Since then a lot had been happening. Nunnally had taken over the throne as the 100th empress with the new Zero, (otherwise known as Suzaku), by her side. Many peace negotiations commenced between the Black Knights and Britannia. Britannia liberated almost all of the nations it had conquered and many issues such as poverty and hunger were partially solved. Viletta and Ohgi were married, Rivalz graduated from Ashford, Sayoko traveled back to the Shinozaki school in order to train new students, Milly continued on with her reporting, Nina busily worked on her experiments, Kallen became a knight of the round, and Gino pretty much stuck around. Everyone pretty much lived happily ever after.

All except for one crimson eyed, pink haired teen.

Anya Alstreim, the knight of six ended up living with Jeremiah Gotwald on an orange farm. She had regained her memories thanks to him and had decided to stay with him out of gratitude, but life on the orange farm bored her. Since she was now sixteen, she wanted the excitement of buying your first car and all that crud. However, there was one thing that this young girl would not stand for, no matter how seemingly exciting the season may be. For her, it was a time of ultimate pain and torture.

Everyone in Japan, Britannia, and any other country you want to include loved Christmas a lot, but little Anya Alstreim did not.

On this day the snow was falling outside. The oranges on the farm had long gone away and everything had become cold and white. Anya liked that aspect of winter, but not the dastardly holiday that the world called Christmas.

No one knows why the girl hated this wondrous holiday so much. Some say it's because she wore her knee-length boots too tight, or maybe it was because her head wasn't screwed on just right.

But I think the reason why Anya hated Christmas so much was because it reminded her of an awful memory. A memory she'd gained when Jeremiah had cancelled the Geass that had erased her previous memories. This particular memory was totally embarrassing and had to do with a certain blond haired, blue eyed hooligan.

"_Oh the irony_," Anya thought in anguished boredom. "_I want my memories and find that when I get them I want them erased._"

Anya stared out the window of her bedroom, hating the snow for reminding her of the day that was to come. For it was Christmas eve, the day before the horrid holiday that made Anya want to curl up and die.

"_Everyone is coming here for Christmas_," Anya thought, horrified of the circumstances for the first time in her young life. "_I'll have to look into the eyes of that…man and remember what happened_."

For a moment, Anya wondered if she should just kill the man she was thinking of, but she quickly dismissed it. She began to wonder if she could stop Christmas from coming, but figured that the Grinch had already gotten the answer to that question. So now what? What is poor Anya to do in such a situation?

"What to do," Anya muttered to herself. "There's got to be a way to get away from Christmas."

Anya thought it over for a while as she got up from her bed. She began pacing the room as she thought. Her little orange kitten, (which Jeremiah had bought her a few months ago), Mimi opened her little green eyes and peered up at Anya from her own little bed. The little cat watched curiously as Anya began muttering crazy plans to herself. Some included mass murder while others included killing herself. Neither type of plan worked for Anya, so she continued pacing and talking about how awful Christmas was going to be. She had to find a way to get away from there before Gino arrived.

And that was when she thought of it.

"I'll run away," she screeched in joy. Her little cat Mimi only stared up at Anya. After a moment, the cat went back to sleep, but Anya practically danced around the room in excitement.

"_I just need to get away for Christmas_," Anya thought deviously as she remembered where her knightmare, the Mordred, was. As she concocted her plan, she carefully picked up Mimi and slipped out of her room.

It took a few minutes to get out of the house, but Jeremiah was so busy with his cooking he wouldn't have noticed the young girl leaving if he'd been looking right at her. Yes, he was just that into his cooking.

So little Anya Alstreim quickly put on her jacket as she stepped outside. The snow continued to fall profusely as she made her way to the outskirts of what used to be the orange field. She came to a barn after a few minutes and opened the doors.

Inside, you'd expect to find a bunch of cows and pigs or what not, but inside this barn was an advanced knightmare storage room. Her Mordred was at the very back of the barn, just waiting to be used again after such a long time.

Somehow, Mimi managed to sleep through all of this, but after about ten minutes the little cat woke to a fright. The noise of the Mordred taking off into the sky after crashing through the barn had terrified the poor kitten.

"You're finally awake Mimi," Anya said to the cat. Mimi just stared at Anya like she was crazy. If little Mimi could talk, she'd be telling Anya off, but because cats can't talk…well Mimi was just going to have to deal with it.

Anya on the other hand, was preoccupied with the fact that she was getting away from an embarrassing situation. She was going to go to a land where Christmas wouldn't reach her.

* * *

Later that evening

7:00 p.m.

"**ORANGE BOY!**"

Gino stormed into the small house with a big grin on his face and a shiny, bright, and astonishingly blinding aura. He was just glowing with excitement. Poor Jeremiah had to wear glasses to protect his eyes.

"Hello Gino," Jeremiah began. "Nice to see you again."

"Good to see you too **Jerry boy**!"

Jeremiah stiffened. "Please don't call me that."

"Alrighty, no problem at all **Jer-Jer**!"

Jeremiah stiffened some more. "Try not to call me that either."

"Okay **Jerry-kun**!"

Jeremiah sighed out his frustration and returned to the kitchen. "Try calling me **Jeremiah**!"

"Kay, **Orange boy**!"

"Gino!"

Gino turned around as he watched Kallen Kozuki walk into the house. She wore a red sweater and jeans, with black boots and a black fur coat. Gino already had hearts in his eyes as he greeted her.

"Hi Kallen," he said as he took her hands in his. "My you look stunning this evening."

Kallen smiled as she blushed. "Thank you Gino."

"KALLEN!"

Kallen paled as she recognized the voice. It was the voice of a certain blond haired blue eyed woman who had a love for causing trouble…especially on Christmas.

"It's so good to see you Kallen," Milly Ashford shouted as she hugged the red-haired woman. Behind her was Rivalz Cardemon. He was carrying Milly's bags which happened to be a truck load.

"Milly, we're only staying for one night!" Rivalz stated. "You didn't need to pack your entire house!"

"Don't be silly Rivalz," Milly replied as she released Kallen from her death grip. "I only packed the necessities."

"Twenty-seven bags filled with make-up are necessities?" Rivalz asked.

Milly glared daggers into the young man. "YES THEY ARE!"

Kallen tried to smile, but it wasn't working for her. It was then that Gino decided to greet Milly himself.

"Hello milady," Gino began as he kissed Milly's hand. "How are you on this fine evening?"

"Oh, Gino," Milly gushed. "You haven't changed one bit."

"Do they normally flirt like this," Kallen asked Rivalz as the two blonds talked like they were in the fifties.

"Yeah, pretty much." Rivalz replied, shaking his head. "It's sad that my fiancé happens to be a notorious flirt."

"_**FIANCE**_!"

Everyone turned toward the sound of the new voices in the doorway. Lloyd Asplund, Cecile Croomy, Cornelia Li Britannia, and G.P. Guilford all stared in disbelief at what Rivalz just said.

"Yeah, fiancé," Rivalz stated firmly. "What? Is something wrong with that."

"Way to blow everything Rivalz!" Milly shouted. "I wanted to surprise everyone."

"I'm pretty surprised," Lloyd stated. "You picked this little boy over me, what a shame."

"Hey, you didn't even love Milly, so back off you nutty professor!"

"How dare you call me a nutty professor!"

"I wouldn't need to call you a nutty professor if you weren't a nut!" Rivalz shouted. "You married one of your own knightmare creations for heavens sake. If that isn't coco nuts I don't know what is!"

Lloyd gasped. "You dare to speak about my wife in such a tone!"

"I shall speak however I wish!" Rivalz replied.

"They're doing it again," Kallen muttered disdainfully.

"Hey everyone," came a timid, but kind voice. The arguing stop as Zero pushed the empress into the now crowded room. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Nunnally," Kallen replied. "How are…"

"**The food is ready**!"

Everyone rushed away from Nunnally and into the dinning room where the food had been laid out. The only ones that remained in the previous room were Nunnally and Zero.

"They must be hungry," she stated aloud. It was then that Jeremiah entered the room. He greeted Nunnally and Zero before calling up the stairs.

"**ANYA!**"

Gino stormed in behind the cyborg. "How could I forget about Anya. She's my bestest friend of all time!"

"Hey! What about me?"

Gino turned toward Zero. "What are you talking about dude? Wait a second…**Suzaku**?"

From behind the Zero mask, Suzaku cursed himself.

"_Dang jealousy, it gets me every time._"

"Oh, wait, you're not Suzaku…Suzaku died. Poor guy, anyway…ANYA!"

Suzaku sighed as Gino tackled Jeremiah. "_That was close_."

Nunnally smacked Suzaku's hand. "How many times have I told you not to blow your cover like that. I don't know why my idiot brother would leave you to take care of me and assist me in ruling Britannia. He must have been insane!

"Nunnally!"

"What, am I not allowed to mean every now and then?"

"Well…"

"Shut up and give me your money!"

Suzaku dug around in his pocket and pulled out a twenty dollar bill. "Fine."

Nunnally took the money gratefully. "Thank you."

Meanwhile, Jeremiah and Gino traveled up the stairs to Anya's room. The two of them were going to drag her to dinner, but they found that she wasn't there.

"Anya's not here!" shouted Gino.

Jeremiah sighed. "That's probably the biggest understatement of the year Gino."

"Who cares about understatements?" Gino asked. "I want to see Anya!" He then proceeded to throw a tantrum unbefitting of a knight of the round.

"Gino…"

"I WANT TO SEE ANYA!"

"Do you mind…"

"I WANT TO SEE ANYA!"

"Will you cut that out!"

"ANYA, ANYA, ANYA!"

"I SWEAR I'M GONNA KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T SHUT YOUR FREAKING MOUTH!"

Gino sniffled. "Anya…"

"DANG IT ALL!"

In a unusual fit of rage, Jeremiah took Gino by the collar and threw the young lad out of the room, down the stairs, and into the huge Christmas tree.

"CLANG!"

"KA-BOOM!"

"DA-DA-BUM-BUM!"

"CRASH!"

Jeremiah listened for a peep out of Gino. He heard nothing and smiled in satisfaction. He turned his attention to searching the room for Anya.

Five minutes later, Jeremiah traveled down the stairs to find everyone staring at Gino, who had been laying on the destroyed Christmas tree for over five minutes. The dude looked like he had been mercilessly murdered by a cyborg, which happened to be the case for the most part.

"Get up lazy bones," Kallen stated as she yanked the blond man out of the mess. Once she got him standing she began to slap him around. "Pull yourself together man!"

As Kallen continued this, Cornelia and Guilford left, seeing as the whole thing was a complete waste of time. Cecile and Lloyd left soon afterward, but they were replaced by a certain comedy relief dude that really needs to get his butt kicked.

"Hey everybody!" Tamaki shouted drunkenly. He held a bottle of liquor in his hand as he waltzed in. The authoress, (me), did not like this.

"Tamaki, put that drink down!" Jeremiah shouted. "You know what'll happen if you don't."

"You…ain't the boss of me ma," Tamaki slurred. This was not going to end well for him.

"If he throws up on me I swear…" Milly ranted angrily.

"Jeremiah, get me a baseball bat!" Rivalz sneered. Jeremiah left and returned moments later with a huge bat. Rivalz smiled deviously as he began to hit Tamaki with it. After beating the crap out of him, the young man kicked the older Japanese man out.

"DON'T EVER COME BACK AGAIN!"

"Nice," Nunnally complimented.

"Uh…thanks Nunnally," Rivalz replied.

"WE NEED TO SAVE ANYA!" Gino screamed, having suddenly recovered from Kallen's slapping fit. Hey, where is Kallen anyway?

"Okay Gino, what did you do to Kallen!"

Gino pointed over to the Christmas tree. Kallen now laid in the mess, completely passed out.

"Nice Gino, real nice," Milly stated as she took the baseball bat from Rivalz. "You just had to beat up Kallen."

"Actually, she passed out…"

"ABUSER!"

"WAIT A MINUTE!"

So while that craziness went on, more fights broke out in the group until Jeremiah finally decided that everyone should go their separate ways to find Anya. Since she was the only sensible one, she was the only one who would be able to make Christmas a normal holiday for them again.

* * *

In Bali

1:00 a.m.

"Now this is the life!"

Anya laid in the grass under the stars of the warmer night. Mimi lay asleep next to her and Anya was happily eating strawberries and singing songs to herself. She was enjoying her little vacation, but she found that she started to miss home. She wanted to avoid Christmas, but not her family and friends. Well…she did want to avoid a certain blond.

"ANYA!"

"_Oh, dear lord!_" Anya screamed in her mind. "_Not him!"_

Gino rushed up to Anya as she stood. He hugged her until she couldn't breathe. How the heck did he find her?

"Oh, the horror," Anya stated nonchalantly.

"ANYA!" Gino screamed happily. "Why did you run away?"

"_To get away from you_," Anya thought hopelessly.

"Let's get you back to Jeremiah's house," Gino stated as he dragged Anya away. Little Mimi was pretty much abandoned, but the small cat would adjust. Sometimes it's better to be left on your own than left with psychopaths.

* * *

Once everyone returned to Japan, Christmas went on as scheduled. The present opening, the eating of the holiday food, and etc. Anya however did not enjoy any of this because her mind kept reminding her of the embarrassing memory of last Christmas.

"OKAY **JERRY-CHAN**, BRING OUT THE NONACOHOLIC EGGNOG!"

"How many times do I have to tell you," Jeremiah sighed wearily. "My name is **Jeremiah!**"

"Right, right," Gino replied. "No problem **Orange-kun**."

Jeremiah just scowled. "_I swear I'm going to destroy him as soon as I get the chance. Of course I'm going to need an evilly crafted plan. Hmmm, now where did I put Lelouch's old book of strategies. I know it's in this house somewhere. Oh well, I'll have to result to stealing Nunnally's book on horrifically evil schemes instead_."

While Jeremiah plotted his revenge, Kallen, (who had long awoken from her slumber), began to argue with Milly over which Twilight guy was hotter."

"Taylor Lautner!" Kallen screamed.

"Robert Pattison!" Milly screamed back.

"Jacob Black!"

"Edward Cullen!"

"What are you, rabid fan girls?" Rivalz asked. "If you're going to fight over which guys are hotter, you should fight over me and the dearly departed Lelouch…"

"There'd be no fun in that," Kallen interrupted.

"Yeah, we both agree that Lelouch was hotter." Milly added.

Rivalz stared in disbelief. "What about Suzaku?"

"He was definitely hotter than you too," the girls stated immediately.

"**_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_**!"

"He shouldn't be so shocked," Milly stated simply.

"I agree," Kallen replied. "If Rivalz had been hot, he would have had a more prominent role in the series. By the way, why are you marrying him again."

"I needed a devoted pack mule," Milly answered.

"That's just cruel!" Rivalz cried. Milly just shrugged.

On the other side of the room, Nunnally was giving strict orders to Zero/Suzaku. The young crippled girl was expressly telling him how he was going to make sure she took over the world. During that time, Jeremiah swiped Nunnally's book of evil schemes when she wasn't looking. He turned a few pages and found the exact plan he wanted to enact.

"_Lady Nunnally is just as malicious as her brother_!"

As for Anya, she watched as the psychopaths conversed. She dreaded being there as she continued to watch Gino dance around the room as he drank his eggnog.

"_I guess you just can't avoid Christmas_," Anya thought. "_Oh, the sad irony_."

"**ANYA**!"

Anya locked eyes with the knight of three. He held a mistletoe in one hand and eggnog in the other. Just like last year.

"Oh no," she muttered. "Gino…"

He now held the evil mistletoe over her head. Just like last year. "Come on Anya. You know you want to kiss me."

"_So embarrassing,_" Anya thought as all eyes turned toward her. It was the knights of the round Christmas party all over again. There had to be some way of escape. She did not want to kiss Gino again. That had been embarrassing enough the first time.

"Come on, pucker up!"

Anya tried to protest, but there was no protesting with Gino. He was just too persistent.

"Please, please, please?" he asked. "I want to kiss the girl I love most in the world."

Anya blushed. He loved her?

"Hey, I thought you loved me!" Kallen blurted out bluntly. Gino didn't respond to the red-haired woman as he lightly kissed Anya on the lips.

"See, that wasn't so bad."

Anya blinked in confusion. She expected to be angry after he kissed her, but for some reason she felt better than she had the entire night. Maybe Christmas with Gino and the others wasn't such a bad thing after all. Maybe Christmas was more than she thought.

Of course, Jeremiah would have to disagree.

"DIE!" shouted Jeremiah as he entered the room with a giant chainsaw. Gino and the others ran out of the house as Jeremiah chased them with the thing. Anya smiled and headed back up the stairs to her room, completely unaware that there was someone else in the house.

"And that's how Anya tried to avoid Christmas," stated a green-haired immortal. Moments later, said immortal was feasting on an extra-large box of pepperoni pizza.

"_How is it that no one eats pizza on the holidays_?" she wondered as another figure walked into the room.

"C.C! This is no time to be eating pizza. We've got to get going before those idiots get back."

"I thought you wanted to see Nunnally," C.C. stated as a smirk appeared on her face.

"That will have to wait until later!"

C.C. rolled her eyes as she and a violet eyed man left the house. "Very well."

* * *

A/N: I know, this story was pretty random. Not necessarily good either, but oh well. I wrote it for my enjoyment mostly. Hopefully you all enjoyed it too though. If you liked it, send a review.


End file.
